


Now Kiss Me,

by JewlsReign21



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewlsReign21/pseuds/JewlsReign21
Summary: "True love and soul mates are waiting around the corner. Waiting for you to find them. Waiting for them to find you.Twin flames are harder to come by.Everyone believes in a soulmate and true love. But does everyone believe in a Twin Flame?"Harry and Louis have had a connection ever since they met. They can never be separated and it is difficult for them to be told what to do. All Harry wants is to be in a relationship with Louis. Louis is unsure of what he wants but knows he can't live his life without Harry. Louis has made a promise to his mother that he will mend all broken relationships. Harry made a promise to himself to be honest with himself about who he is and love himself and others equally. Harry and Louis want to be together. But they are struggling to figure out how.





	1. Thought Concept

Let me propose a thought. Everyone knows what having a true love is. It is talked about all over the media. True love is one of Disney's oldest concepts. There is something about the idea of someone being your true love for the rest of your life and living happily ever after. Everyone wants it. No one wants to live alone in the world. The concept of true love and finding that one person gives someone hope to move forward. True love is rather a beautiful thing.

If one is in love, they will do everything for each other. They will risk each other's lives. Put each other first ahead of their own thoughts. They will care for each other when they are sick. If they are mad or something is bothering the other, they will talk it out and not break up. They will work it out and make sure the other is okay because they know that they want to be with the other for the rest of their lives. True love, is... unconditional.

Soul mates, on the other hand, are... different than true love. Soul mates are where one's soul is equally matched with another. It can be platonic. It can be romantic. But simply, the two will feel pulled together like magnets and cannot separate.

Now here's the tricky part: Twin Flames. Twin Flames is a rather interesting topic to discuss. Much like a soul mate, the two are connected. No one can separate them. They make each other whole. They complete each other. However, soul mates and twin flames are very different.

Twin flames can feel each other's presence. They know when there is something wrong with the other. They have shared experiences from their childhood. They have linked dreams. Both are authentic and real with each other. They even share the same weaknesses and vulnerabilities. Not only that, they share the same hobbies and interests. You are looking at a reflection of yourself. The two can bring either the very best to each other, or the very worst.

True love and soul mates are waiting around the corner. Waiting for you to find them. Waiting for them to find you.

Twin flames are harder to come by.

Everyone believes in a soulmate and true love. But does everyone believe in a Twin Flame?


	2. White Eskimo

Battle of the Bands. For Junior and Seniors. Five groups competing for a record deal. My eyes traced the letters down the page on the bulletin board in the school hallway. There were fifteen lines and once the lines were filled up, no one else could participate.

Five groups per school would be performing. This was always a huge event to witness. Tickets would get sold out within a week and they’d be forced to sell more.

I lick my lips and grab a pen from my backpack. A few random items fall on the floor but I don’t pick them up right away. They can wait. This can’t. It’s my junior year in high school and I want to have a chance to win a record deal.

I write down the band name White Eskimo and put down the members who would be in it. I bend down to the floor, grab my items, put them in my bag and zip it up. I run my hands through my curly brown hair and when I turn around, I see Will standing in front of me.

He arches an eyebrow and his brown eyes glance behind me at the Battle of the Bands poster. He sighs, shakes his head and says, “Harry there’s no way we’re going to get in mate!”

I roll my eyes and shrug. “There’s always a chance,” I say.

“Yeah but we’ll humiliate ourselves if we don’t get in to the competition.”

“So, what?”

We begin to walk to class and Will claps his hand on my shoulder, pulls me to the side and says, “We need to have a band meeting. Like what song are we gonna play?”

I shake my head and say, “I don’t know Will. We’ll figure it out.”

“I know it’s your dream but you can’t sign us up for something without our knowledge.”

I nod and the school bell rings. Will sighs and we hurry to class. Our teacher, Mr. Buster, looks up at us and says, “You’re late boys.”

“Sorry Mr. Buster,” we say.

I sit in the back and some of the girls in the classroom turn their heads towards me and smile. They giggle and tuck their hair behind their ears. I clench my jaw, pull out my notebook and look away from the girls.

Will, however, catches eyes with a pretty girl in the front. She has blond hair, green eyes and fair skin. Will does a finger wave at her and the girl giggles quietly and turns around, facing the teacher.

I suck in my breath and begin to daydream. All I can do is think about the Battle of the Bands. I’m finally a junior and have the chance now to participate. I am going to make sure we make it in the competition.  
***

Lunch time rolls around and the band and I meet up outside. Even though it’s pretty cold out, I prefer the outdoors. It’s nice to breathe in fresh air.

We sit at a round table and pull out our lunches. Roy and Brad sit next to each other and Alex is sitting in between Brad and I. Alex looks at Will and I and says, “So Harry. You want to join the Battle of the Bands?”

I nod. “I don’t think we’re ready yet though,” Alex says.

“Um… we’ll practice,” I say.

“I already have to study for school and prepare for Uni. My mum and dad are already nagging me about it,” Roy says.

I frown at Roy and glance over at Alex. Alex releases a breath and says, “How about we give it two weeks? We’ll find a song to play and then we can see if we still want to do it.”

Alex groans and says, “Ugh! Fine!”

I smile slightly and say, “I promise you! You won’t regret it!”


End file.
